Salwa, Arkadiusz
Geometria z Algebrą Liniową * Miałem przyjemność uczęszczać zarówno na ćwiczenia jak i wykład prowadzone przez dra Salwę. Na wykładach jest niesamowicie rzeczowy i skrupulatny. Omawia wszystko bardzo szczegółowo. Materiał przekazuje w bardzo prosty sposób - na prawdę bez trudu można zrozumieć podawane dowody. Minusem jest dosyć monotonny sposób wypowiadania się (tzn. wszystko mówione jednym tonem), co w połączeniu z poranną porą wykładu stwarzało dosyć senną atmosferę. Ogólnie jednak spory plus. Jeśli chodzi o ćwiczenia to były dosyć nietypowe. Dr Salwa zawsze miał przygotowane stosunkowo trudne zadania. Nasza grupa była dosyć mało aktywna, więc z reguły kończyło się to tak, że ostatecznie sam prezentował rozwiązania. Ci bardziej ambitni mogli się w ten sposób wiele nauczyć. Niestety, mam wrażenie, że ta druga część z ćwiczeń nie wyniosła zbyt wiele. Podsumowując: plus za wykład, ćwiczenia raczej dla tych, którzy nie potrzebują motywacji do nauki (trzeba niestety przyznać, że GAL nie należy do najciekawszych przedmiotów) * A ja jestem zdecydowanie przeciw. Wykład prowadzony jest w sposób strasznie nudny i senny (dlatego przestałem na niego chodzić), a ćwiczenia W KAŻDEJ grupie wyglądają tak, jak zaprezentowane powyżej. Pan Salwa sam proponuje zadania, sam je potem rozwiązuje. Gdy ktoś ma swój oryginalny pomysł, reakcja brzmi: "No tak, ale to można zrobić tak", po czym kontynuuje swoją metodą. Chodziłem na ćwiczenia tylko dlatego, że sprawdzał obecność. Dużo lepsze opinie słyszałem np. o Panu Koźniewskim (jeśli chodzi o GAL) * Zgadzam się całkowicie. Wykłady dokt. Salwy są nudne nawet jak na taki przedmiot jakim jest GAL. Szczególnie jeżeli jest się osobą, która oprócz przepisywania chce się czegoś na zajęciach dowiedzieć. Nie da rady. Wykłady to jedno wielkie pasmo lekcji pracy w ciszy ...( w tym wypadku pracą jest przepisywanie). Jednak nie Salwa ma wielką zaletę. Przekazuje bardzo wiele przydatnych algorytmów itd. Dlatego jeżeli ktoś i tak chodzi na wykłady tylko po to, aby "kserować" z tablicy, polecam. Kolokwia robi raczej trudne, chociaż dzięki niskiemu progowi zaliczenia wcale nie jest tak ciężko zaliczyć jak to się mówi na wydziale. Prowadzący zdecydowanie dla ambitnych. * Wykład nudny jak flaki z olejem ale taki przedmiot widać. Można nie chodzić jeśli się ma skrypt Koźniewskiego. * Każdy „wykład” pana Salwy polegał na tym, że on przepisywał notatki z kartki na tablicę (konkretnie: 15-20 tablic) a my z tablicy do zeszytów. Sama notatki były nawet całkiem do rzeczy, tyle tylko, że na wykładzie miło byłoby usłyszeć choć słowo komentarza do materiału a panu Salwie zdarzały się nieraz dni, że wchodził do sali i przez bite półtorej godziny ani razu się nie odezwał. Za to zwykle przedłużał wykłady. Kolokwia układa trudne (pięć zadań, przy czym ostatnie robi średnio jedna osoba na roku, pozostałe cztery mają po dwa podpunkty: pierwszy w miarę standardowy, drugi już niekoniecznie), nieporównywalne z tymi u pana Koźniewskiego. Na GALu II żółty skrypt też na niewiele się przydaje, bo pan Salwa ma zupełnie inne podejście do przestrzeni afinicznych i iloczynu skalarnego. * wykład jest mega nudny, docenia sie go dopiero po roku, kiedy przychodzi do generalnej powtórki materiału (jak ktos ma skrupulatne notatki). generalnie pan Salwa sie nie odzywa do studentow - mowi do tablicy i swoich notatek, ktore przepisuje na tablice (w tym roku 2006/2007 rekordem bylo 18). czasem nosi smieszne koszulki;) ma okropna maniere gadania na glos podczas kolokwiow, bardzo przy tym przeszkadzajac piszacym. nigdy sie nie usmiecha i burczy odpowiadajac na pytania. egzaminy i kolokwia zdecydowanie trudniejsze niz u Koźniewskigo...ale ogolnie moze byc. ja nie zaluje:) * Wyklad koszmarny, nudny, p. Salwa po prostu zapisuje kolejne tablice, ciezko wytrzymac. Raz spoznil sie 15 minut i w zwiazku z tym przedluzyl wyklad bo mielismy dluzsza przerwe!! Zaruca algorytmami, ktorych i tak nie da sie zastosowac np. na kolokwiach, dosc ambitnych, szczegolnie biorac pod uwage jak elementarne rzeczy robi sie na zajeciach. Bardzo malo komunikatywny. Odradzam! * Jedyny sens chodzenia na wykład jest w przepisywaniu z tablicy. Ale warto to zrobić, bo przy powtórce te notatki są nieocenione. Na wyższych latach dopiero zacząłem doceniać takie porządnie zapisane notatki. Kolokwia i egzamin trudne, ale próg zawsze tak dobrany, by większość zaliczyła. Za moich czasów wynosił 28%. * Nuda, nuda, nuda. Ocean nudy. Nudny wykład, nudny człowiek. Prawie nie dawało się zaspać; nie tylko na wykładzie, ale też na ćwiczeniach. Do GAL-u raczej nie zachęci... Algebra I * Ćwiczenia prowadzone bardzo skrupulatnie i bardzo sennie (bez kawy nie dawałem rady). Zadania przygotowane bardzo dobrze, jeśli się je prześledzi potem jest bardzo łatwo zaliczyć na egzamine nie mówiąc już o kolokwiach, które składały się z trochę przerobionych zadań zrobionych na ćwiczeniach przy okazji kolokwiów warto na dwa tygodnie przed kolokwium poprosić o zadania przygotowawcze będą się one prawie pokrywały z zadaniami na kolokwium. Pan Salwa nie wywołuje do tablicy, wszystko robi sam zadając czasem pytania, które czasem studenci odbierają jako do nich ale w rzeczywistości tak nie jest. Ćwiczenia zaliczyć jest łatwo, kolokwia są dwa ale jak pisałem łatwo je zaliczyć, sprawdza obecność ale potem nie wymaga by nieobecności nie przekroczyły ustawowych dwóch (pomimo, że na początku twierdzi inaczej). Wstęp do modelowania matematycznego w finanasach i ubezpieczeniach * Ćwiczenia były jeszcze nudniejsze niż na Algebrze I. Jak zwykle łatwo jednak było zaliczyć ćwiczenia, ponieważ zadania na ćwiczeniach i na kolokwium (tym razem było tylko jedno kolokwium) były podobne (jak przy algebrze przypominam o zadaniach przygotowawczych). Niestety zadania na kolokwium i egzaminie u p. Jaworskiego to dwie różne bajki. Ćwiczenia owszem trochę przygotowują do egzaminu, ale jednak czuje się duży niedosyt. Optymalizacja I * Ćwiczenia tak samo nudne jak na Algebrze I, jak zwykle nikt nie chodzi do tablicy i jak zwykle p. Salwa przeprowadza wszystkie rachunki. Trzeba przyznać, że zadania na ćwiczeniach i kolokwiach (dwóch) były dobrze przygotowane (wychodziły ładne wyniki itd.). Do kolokwiów jak zwykle wystarczyło zrobienie zadań przygotowawczych (dostaliśmy poprzednie kolokwia z dwóch lat) a do zrobienia tych zadań wystarczyło porównać z zadaniami pracowicie rozwiązanymi przez p. Salwę na ćwiczeniach. Niestety alarmujące jest to, że do egzaminu (pisanego u Terlikowskiej-Osłowskiej) nie wystarczy przejrzeć zadania napisane przez p. Salwę. Otóż na egzaminie będzie za mało czasu na poradzenie sobie z rachunkami, ponieważ pan Salwa na ćwiczenia ułoży zadania które dosyć szybko się rozwiązują po to tylko, żeby pokazac jak się rozwiązuje dany typ zadań, natomiast pani Terlikowska da nam podobne zadania ale z większą ilością wierszy w macierzy (proszę uwierzyć czas rozwiązania zadania potrafi nieźle wzrosnąć) albo zaplątamy się w wynikach z powodu ułamków występujących w obliczeniach co u pana Salwy było rzadkością.